1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of the application of sealers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved caulking nozzle having a caulking tip insert constructed from a hard material. The caulking tip insert is placed into the nozzle of an injection molder and a thermoplastic is molded around the caulking tip insert. The caulking nozzle is constructed from a softer flexible material which functions to allow directionally dispensing caulking compound. The present invention is easily adapted to caulking tubes with either a threaded or tapered adapter for the nozzle, and one-piece tubes having a self contained nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches a number of methods of discharging caulking material through adapters fitted to one distal end of a tube of caulking compound or adhesive materials. Typically the prior art nozzles are constructed with certain common configurations. A tube containing caulking material, has on one end securely attached, a nozzle which typically is ridged. In one embodiment the nozzle is securely and permanently attached. The nozzle in an alternative embodiment is removably attached to a central mating thread adapter. Most variants of the prior art are found in the market place, however, none are unique in providing a flexible nozzle that attaches to caulking tubes having a permanent nozzle attached. The present invention uniqueness stems from the use of a threaded insert in the nozzle. The threaded insert is manufactured from a hard material and placed in the nozzle during the injection molding process. The threads function to grip the nozzle on caulking tubes to securely attach the present invention.
Numerous innovations for improved caulking nozzles have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,380, titled "Caulking Tube Extension Nozzle," invented by James T. Ables, a caulking tube extension nozzle engagable to a caulking tube for facilitating a distribution of caulk onto hard-to-reach or awkwardly positioned areas. The extension nozzle includes a nozzle coupling assembly engagable to both soft plastic caulking nozzles and threaded nozzle receivers provided on caulking tubes having detachable nozzles. The coupling assembly tapers into an elongated extension tube having a flexible section which allows the extension tube to be bent while still permitting fluid communication therethrough. Alternate embodiments of the present invention include a bead forming assembly for shaping a bead of caulk dispensed from the extension nozzle and an adjustment mechanism for positioning the bead forming assembly relative to the dispensed caulk.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention has accordion pleats which keep the flexible tube from collapsing. The patented invention further has an adjustable device for forming the caulking bead. One distal end is adapted to attach to the threaded end of a caulking tube. The present invention is adapted to cooperate with both threaded caulking tubes and tubes with a nozzle attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,835, titled "Adapter For Dispensing Material From a Sausage Type Package," invented by Henry J. Fulks, Ronald R. Kubisk, Timothy W. Mitin, and Ronald W. Wieck, an adapter for use in an extrusion device can use sausage skin packaged sealant-type extrudable materials. A sausage skin package is inserted into the adapter which is, in turn, inserted into an extrusion device, such as a caulking gun. The adapter has four pieces, a cylindrical tube, a plunger, a removable nozzle base, and a removable nozzle tip. The adapter can be designed to be reversible where a sausage is inserted between the plunger and the nozzle base, force is applied to the plunger by the extrusion device forcing the sealant-type material from the sausage package and after the material is expelled, a wad of package skin is removed, a new sausage package is inserted into the open end of the tube and the removable nozzle base is attached to the tube and the dispensing operation can be continued.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device for use with caulking compounds dispensed in bags which are inserted into a tube having a nozzle attached. The present invention is a nozzle adaptable to a variety of caulking tubes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,876, titled "Caulking Nozzle," invented by Harold M. Hattman, a nozzle for applying filler material to a corner surface is provided having a generally cylindrical barrel. One end of the barrel has three beveled surfaces which taper to form a triangular spear shape. A central bore extends longitudinally throughout the extent of the barrel and forms a tip opening at the tapered end and a supply opening at the opposite end. Filler material proceeds through the central bore and out the tip opening onto the surface to which it is applied.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a tip functioning to apply caulking material into corners. It has a somewhat triangular shape adapted to form a bead in a comer. The present invention nozzle is round in cross section and has a flexible portion to facilitate application of caulking into comers. The flexible section is smooth and does not have accordion pleats. The flexible section is stiff enough to support itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,716, titled "Caulking Nozzle Assembly," invented by Paul O'Sullivan, the caulking nozzle assembly is a flexible caulk-dispensing tube which is readily attached and removed from a caulk canister's spout dispenser by use of an attaching nut which is fitted over one end of the caulk-dispensing tube. The caulking nozzle assembly further includes a curved angle guide tube that fits over the caulk-dispensing tube. As the angle guide tube is stiffer than the caulk-dispensing tube fitted therein, proper placement of the angle guide tube over the caulk-dispensing tube provides a caulking nozzle assembly which acts as an extension of the spout dispenser and which directionally dispenses the caulking material to surfaces difficult to reach in accordance with the shape of the angle guide tube.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a flexible attachment which attaches over a caulking tube nozzle. The patented invention further includes a second hollow assembly which bends the nozzle into a ridged curve. The present invention does not have a second curved device to bend the flexible nozzle into a curve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,071, titled "Re-sealable Nozzle and Cap Assembly," invented by Cecil D. Ray, the invention is a re-sealable nozzle and cap assembly for dispensing caulking material, sealant, adhesive or the like comprising a hollow nozzle having a generally conical shape. The nozzle includes means at its wider end for connecting the nozzle to a tube. External threaded sections of varying diameter are located along the length of the nozzle. The size of the aperture for dispensing the caulking material or the like can be selected by the user by cutting the nozzle across its conical axis at a point which results in the proper aperture diameter. The assembly also includes a hollow, cylindrical cap sealed at one end and having internal threaded sections of varying diameter along the length of said cap for engaging the exterior threads on the nozzle and thus forming an air-tight seal when the cap is screwed on said nozzle.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a nozzle with a removable cap for sealing after the nozzle is opened. The present invention is a nozzle and does not include a cap
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,013, titled "Caulking Tube Nozzle Adaptor Adjustable for Different Caulk Bead Sizes," invented by Donald R. Hawley, an adaptor for a caulking tube nozzle, the adaptor including a reducing coupling having a large end secured to the caulking tube nozzle and a small end which is threaded, and a cap having threads for engagement with the threads of the small end of the coupling to thereby cap and seal caulking material within the coupling when the caulking tube is not in use. In one form the large end of the reducing coupling is internally threaded for self-tapping engagement with the caulking tube nozzle, and the small end is externally threaded for engagement with internal threads in the cap. In another form, the large end of the coupling is formed integrally with the end of the caulking tube.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a series of removable nozzles that adapt the opening to a user's requirements. The present invention is a single nozzle which is flexible.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,225, titled "Replaceable Caulking Tip For Use On Caulking Cartridges and Method of Manufacture," invented by Steven M. Childers, a replaceable caulking tip is disclosed for use on the tubular nozzle of a caulking cartridge or the like. The tip includes a tubular body which is internally threaded for replaceable engagement on the nozzle. An outlet orifice is formed at the other end of the body with substantial body material surrounding the orifice to permit shaping of the tip, and reshaping if necessary. The orifice is inclined about 12 to 20 degrees, preferably about 15 to 17 degrees, from a plane perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the tip and is an elongated configuration. The body of the tip is preferably formed from a hard material permitting shaping of the body yet facilitating repeated use of the tip, the body material being rounded or flared about the orifice. An indexing notch is formed on the body to assure proper angular alignment of the tubular body during steps of inclining and elongating the orifice in a method of manufacture.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a short rigid nozzle adapted to threaded caulking tubes. It cannot adapt to caulking tubes with integral nozzles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,081, titled "Applicator Nozzle for Sealant Cartridges and The Like," invented by Lawrence R. Jacobson, the invention relates to a discharge nozzle for a tube of sealant materials which is provided with an aperture or slot that allows the user to monitor the rate of flow of sealant from the tube to assist in the formation of a smooth bead or fillet of sealant material when it is applied through the nozzle to a substrate.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a nozzle adapted for use with a threaded caulking tube. It cannot adapt to caulking tubes with integral nozzles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,599, titled "Caulking Nozzle," invented by John M. Greenway, a nozzle for a tube comprising material to be expelled through the nozzle in a direction from the tube to an outlet at the end of the nozzle opposite the tube, the material being hardenable upon exposure to air and residual material at the tip of the nozzle forming a hardened plug. The nozzle comprises a series of hollow members, the members having a first and second end wherein the first end has a first inner cross-sectional dimension and the second end has a second inner cross-sectional dimension, wherein the second dimension is at least as great as the first dimension, the first dimension being different for each member, wherein the member having the largest first dimension is at one end of the nozzle and the member having the smallest dimension is at the other end of the nozzle, the members being positioned between the largest and the smallest dimensioned members in order of decreasing dimensions in the direction of the material is to be expelled and, whereby the series forms a hollow vessel having a stepwise decreasing inner cross-sectional first dimension, wherein the largest dimensioned member comprises an opening at one end suitable for connection to the tube, and wherein the members are of a length greater than the length of the plug.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a caulking tube with a nozzle having a series of removable sections functioning to adapt the opening to a users' requirements. The patented invention is not flexible and has no provisions for attachment to a threaded tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,425, titled "Caulking Spout," invented by David J. Edelman, an applicator for applying sealing compounds such as caulking is provided having a tubular spout, an inlet opening which communicates with the sealing compound and an outlet orifice. A finger-shaped applicator tip extends longitudinally outward while angled inwardly of the spout and has an oval cross-section in the vicinity of the outlet which makes the outlet orifice crescent-shaped.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a caulking tube having a unique nozzle shaped like a finger. The patented invention is not flexible and has no provisions for attachment to a threaded tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,077, titled "Caulking Spout," invented by Robert R. Gibson, a caulking spout through which caulk may be dispensed from a dispenser into a corner joint at various angles of attack without an accompanying substantial change in the shape of the bead of caulk being dispensed. The spout comprises a body having a neck elongated along a body axis merging with a rounded tip traversing the axis and an outlet orifice formed in the rounded tip to one side of and off the body axis. An inlet orifice is formed in the end of the elongated neck distal the rounded tip. A channel communicates between the inlet and outlet orifices with a first channel portion extending from the inlet orifice along the body axis and merging with a second channel portion which diverges from the body axis and terminates at the outlet orifice.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a nozzle adapted to be installed on a caulking tube having integral nozzle. It is not adaptable to a threaded tube and it does not have a flexible section.
In U.S. Pat. No. D355,576, titled "Combination Caulking Tube Cap and Applicator," invented by David E. Groene, the combination caulking tube cap and applicator, is as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. D352,003, titled "Combination Caulking Tube Cap and Applicator," invented by David E. Groene and Earl E. Hoyt, the combination caulking tube cap and applicator, is as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. D333,955, titled "Tip for a Dispenser of Caulking, Adhesive or Sealant," invented by David J. Hatgas, David N. Peresie, Thomas P. Semans, and Roger L. Streets, the ornamental design for the tip for a dispenser of caulking, adhesive or sealant, is as shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. D289,881, titled "Extrusion Head for Caulking Gun," invented by James L. Knirum, the ornamental design for an extrusion head for a caulking gun, is as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. D277,827, titled "Caulking Spout," invented by Sven O. Olsson, the ornamental design for a caulking spout, is as shown and described.
Each of the foregoing five patented inventions is an ornamental design having no features similar to the present invention.
Numerous innovations for improved caulking nozzles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.